Crash and Care
by Tigger-Bonet
Summary: Sometimes things are more connected than you think... 6th entry in 10 Day Writing Challenge. 1st non-oneshot. Not complete yet


10 Day Writing Challenge, Day 6

Topic: Broken

KevEdd, Romance, Hurt, Fluff

Disclaimer: They ain't mine!

*A/N: Hiiiiieeeee! I'm trying something VERY different with this one. Hope you like it.*

With a loud rumble of thunder, the sky opened up and rain fell all over Peach Creek in sheets. Mingling with the incoming rain were the low hanging grey clouds that coated the sky with their melancholy. All over town, people ran to the closest form of shelter. Kevin sat angrily under a gazebo in the park. "Damn rain," he growled. In his hand, he held a bouquet of red and yellow roses. "Now how do I get these there," he questioned. Holding the flowers up to his face, he inhaled and thought of a plan. The roar of the cars coming up and down the street, mixed with the repetitive dull pounding of the rain provided a fairly comfortable background to his thoughts. Finally devising a plan, the jock stood up. "I guess if I just cut across Pit Boulevard, I can get there in no time," he said aloud. Kevin unzipped his hoodie and used it to shield the flowers as he ran out from under the gazebo and to the entrance of the park. The cars on the street drove by at a retarded pace due to the rain and Kevin could practically time each car at the intersection. Getting across the street would be easy. Looking both ways, he stepped out into the crosswalk. The light changed and the cars in the turning lane rolled past. Pausing to let car go past, Kevin knelt down to tie his shoe. Next thing he knew he heard a loud roar and saw headlights coming towards him from the turning lane. He dropped the flowers as the impact from the grill of the car knocked him unconscious. Realizing what happened, the driver slammed on the brakes, but due to the rain, the car still slid a few more feet than it would have normally. Jumping out the car, the driver saw the poor boy unconscious with a horribly twisted arm lying partially under the car. Blood from the wound and several scratches was being sluiced by the rain into the nearby gutter. A trail of rose petals could be seen floating down the street on top of the rain, from where the car had drug the poor boy up the street.

Edd sat back on Eddy's bed, and sighed. "Don't trip man, I'm sure he'll call. This isn't the first fight you two have had," comforted Eddy. Double D nodded but the look on his face showed that he was cheering up. Shaking his head and snorting, Eddy turned back to the video game he was playing. "Besides," continued Eddy, "you said you wanted to hang out and as far I can see, all you've done for the last hour is mope about ShovelChin. You could've stayed home and done that." Making a sickly squeaking noise, Edd flopped back on to the bed behind him, "You don't understand Eddy," cried the nerd. "Normally, he would have called or texted me by now. He must be terribly upset. What if this is the deciding event that ushers in the end of our relationship?" Scoffing, Eddy paused the game. The calculating boy got up and went over to the corner of his room. Pushing the carpet to the side, he pushed down on his floor board, which gave way with a clicking sound. Raising the secret panel, he reached in and pulled out a midsize bottle of peach vodka. "You love him right?", asked Eddy. The genius nodded. "And I know for a fact he loves you. So Stop worrying and come go get some glasses. We're gonna have a good evening," continued the boy. Edd nodded and got up. "Bring the mango juice back with you," called Eddy. After the genius came back in the room, Eddy mixed both of their cocktails. "Eddy," said Edd, "you are right. I have done some thinking about it, and I decided that things will be fine. I will just let Kevin come around on his own time." Smiling, Eddy patted his friend on the back. "Good boy Double D," he commented. Raising his glass, Eddy cried, "I propose a toast! To healthy relationships, good friends, and lots of money!" Double D took a second to ponder this and then in a very confused voice asked, "Lots of money?" Eddy smiled and nodded. "Lots of money brings healthy relationships and good friends, even without experience," he replied. The genius rolled his eyes and giggled while clinking his glass with his friends. Eddy knocked back his drink in one gulp while Double D tentatively sipped his concoction. Returning to the video game, both boys sat down and took up their controller. "Be ready to get that ass spanked," screamed Eddy. "Language, Eddy," muttered Edd.

After a few hours, the rain ceased. The cascading water decreased to a tiny trickle and finally stopped altogether. The city was covered in a shiny slick sheen. The grey clouds slowly dissipated and the last few hours of sunlight peaked from the sky. Kevin slowly opened his eyes and saw the auburn sun beginning to set through the window across from him. Turning his head slowly, he noticed that he was in a hospital room. "How'd I get here," he wondered. Turning his body to get up, he was stopped by an aching pain. Looking down he noticed that his torso was wrapped and his arm was in a cast. Lying back down, his free hand found the intercom button and soon a nurse walked in. The nurse had on a conventional candy striper outfit with her cleavage proudly on display. Looking up from her clipboard, she surveyed Kevin. "Hello, Mister Barr. I'm Holly. How are you feeling," she queried. "Good enough I guess," Kevin croaked, "what happened?" Smiling sweetly, Holly replied, "You were hit by a car earlier. Honestly, you're quite lucky because it could've been much worse. You have a broken arm and a few bruised ribs but nothing too life changing." Kevin's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Will I be able to play baseball?" Holly paused before answering, "Not this season but once you've all healed, you should be good to go for next year! But, I'll let the doctor fill you in on that. He should be here momentarily. Also, your parents have been called. You'll probably be here for a few days." Nodding, Kevin laid back against the bed. As Holly turned to go, Kevin called out to her. "If it's not too much trouble, could you do me a small favor," he asked with a smile, "I need you to call someone for me."

The sunset had evolved into a fabulous shade of eggplant. Double D sat in his room staring out of his window. Across the street was the modest house of the person he wanted to see more than anything else. As the sun slowly went down, he felt a sadness welling up inside him. "Oh Kevin, I'm sorry," he huffed. Just as the genius felt as if he should just have a good cry, his phone began ringing. Scrambling to his bedside table, he answered. "Hello, is this Eddward Vincent," asked a very flighty voice on the other end. "Yes this is. May I inquire as to who this is?" After a second, the voice replied, "Hi, this is Holly Davis at the Peach Creek Memorial Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that Kevin Barr, has requested your presence. He was hit by a car earlier today and has suffered minor injuries. Please come down as soon as possible because visiting hours end at 9." Double D gasped sharply. "Thank you very much. Please inform Kevin that I shall be on my way expeditiously." Hanging up the phone, the nerd raced around his room and collected a change of clothes, a blanket, and his travel-size toiletries. Racing down the stairs, she stopped suddenly. "Ok, calm down. He's ok. The woman said this was nothing life-threatening," he said aloud to himself. "Obviously, Kevin probably doesn't need me to be all over him right now. In that case, maybe he would like to eat. Hospital food isn't always very delicious. I should make us something." He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and cabinets, one by one. After taking a mental survey of what their kitchen had to offer, he decided on sandwiches and potato salad. Grabbing the ingredients and glassware necessary, he started fixing the meal.

Kevin sat upright in bed with the remote control in is hand, halfheartedly flipping through channels on the television. He whistled an absentminded tune as he searched for something to occupy his time. What was taking Double D so long? Nurse Holly had come in to relay the message that Edd was on his way about an hour ago. The jock began to get worried. It wasn't like Double D to be late. Pulling himself from his thoughts, the boy refocused on the television, having decided on watching a basketball game. Soon came a knock at the door. The creak of the door opening slowly revealed a red-faced Double D complete with overnight bag and what looked to Kevin like Tupperware. "Double D," exclaimed the ginger, "I'm so glad you're here. What took you so long?" Edd sheepishly laughed and walked into the room. The walls were a golden cream color and the sparse furniture was a pleasant mixture of cranberry vinyl, walnut cabinets and mahogany wood accents. The tarnished brass light fixtures added a simple elegance to the overall ambience of the room. "My, this room is wondrous," mused Edd, "and to answer your question, I'm staying the night and I made us dinner." Kevin beamed at him. The genius sat his things down in the top drawer of one of the handsome lacquered cabinets. "Would you permit me one query though," he asked. Kevin nodded. "What in the hell, pray tell, were you doing out in this storm?" The genius screamed, unable to control the emotion bubbling up inside him, "Do you know what I would have done if something worse than this had happened to you?" Kevin dropped his head down. Edd continued his ranting and screaming, all the while pacing back and forth in front of Kevin's hospital bed. Kevin's face turned red and tears welled up in his eyes. He knew he deserved the harsh words. Why had he thought tying his shoe in the middle of the street in a storm was smart? But then again, he wasn't thinking. All he wanted to do was get the roses to the love of his life, the same man standing before him that was seriously about to make him cry. Feeling the tears spill over, the jock let out a small sniff and his face with his free hand. Edd stopped, hearing the strange sound come from his lover. Turning to look at the boy, he saw the tears mutely rolling off his chin and rushed to his bedside. "Kevin, don't cry. Please. I didn't mean to yell. I just got so worried when I found out about the accident and before that I was afraid I would lose you," whispered the boy. He rubbed the jock's back and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek with his nose. Kevin cried silently for a few more seconds. The ginger leaned his head onto the genius' shoulder and spoke quietly, "I was so upset by our fight earlier. I always hate fighting with you, but sometimes you make me feel so inadequate. You're so smart and I wonder sometimes if I can measure up, you know? So I went to that florist down by Central Park, the one you like. Figured, that I'd apologize for being an asshole with flowers. I was on my may back to you when I got hit. Edd, I love you. I've always loved you. You're the one I wanna wake up to, most days. So please don't be mad and don't worry. I'll get through this. We'll get through this." Now it was Edd's turn to cry. "I—I don't know what to say. I had no idea," the raven stuttered. Tears fell from behind his glasses and landed on Kevin's hair. Hearing the pain in his boyfriend's voice, Kevin shifted over in his bed and patted the mattress, inviting Edd in. Sliding in next to his lover, Edd said, "I love you, Kevin. Almost as much as science. And I mean that." The two boys sat there quietly, leaning on each other while the basketball game played in the background.


End file.
